The present invention relates to workload classification in operating systems, and more specifically, dynamic workload reassignment.
Operating systems (e.g. z/OS) provide controls to share finite hardware resources amongst client services. A workload consists of 1 or more jobs performing computing for similar client services. When multiple workloads are executing in parallel on the same operating system, a component such as WorkLoad Manager (WLM) on z/OS provides controls to define attributes for each workload such as an importance level (e.g. 1-5 indicating most important to least important) and a goal (e.g. response time). At regular intervals (e.g. every 10 s), WLM may change the scheduler priority attribute of each workload (and all jobs associated with the workload) so most important workloads achieve their goals. Work represents the aggregate computing performed across all workloads.
For images serving multiple (double digits) workloads, transient performance problem diagnosis has required identifying problematic workload(s), defining root cause, and recommending corrective action. A performance analyst uses visual analytics to graphically visualize activity (e.g. CPU execution time, CPU efficiency, CPU delay, serialization contention, etc.) against time for all work to define normal and anomalous activity. Detailed visual analytics against each workload can be overwhelming and requires significant processing resources.